mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
The Rats
The Rats is a criminal organization of rat-like Reploids, led by the "Big Brother" Cave Bigrat. They are thiefs who make raids to loot weapons, information or technology to sell for other criminals. 'Members' 'Cave Bigrat' ' ' Bigrat '''is the leader of the group, his actions are very cautious as he fears the death of his companions by fighting with stronger enemies. He's ambitious for the money earnt by selling their stolen goods, but won't risk his life to make a sucessful trade. He does the best to remind his brothers to follow their code, as it was written by himself and says what basically is his life style: run for you life, so you can live to attack the enemy off guard another day. Cave rarely engages any combat, but uses all his brute force when it is necessary. Sewer Jailrat ' ' 'Jailrat '''runs the hideout in the Iberian Castle Sewers, and is constantly berated by his brothers by proposing risky actions, which is contrary to their code. He is very confident of his plans and aways brings trouble to The Rats, getting desperate when he fails. Jailrat has the most variated fighting style: His tail transforms into a machine gun and is used to keep the enemies away, his arms can transform into drills for melee combat, and his own teeth for desperate situations. 'Ivory Labrat ' Labrat '''is the smallest of the brothers and strictly follows Bigrat's orders, always cursing his brother Jailrat for disrespecting him and his code. Labrat shoots "medical needles" from his syringe guns with the help of his head aim (head mirror) and carries a box with several tools and varied chemical potions, like the blue one he uses in Cat and Mice to make smoke so they could run away (not that it was necessary). 'Ebony Wildrat' '''Wildrat '''is the biggest of the three brothers and has the least varied fighting style, as he uses two knifes to attack, combined with his high speed. He obeys the Big Brother and doesn't question orders, since he trusts that Bigrat know well how to keep the family alive. 'Lesser Rats' The '''Lesser Rats '''are the other rat reploids or mechaniloids that don't have any influence on the group. 'Rattomb' ' The 'Rattombs '''make part of the Lesser Rats and are used as "mousetraps". They have boosters in their back so they can move faster towards the intruders and press the switch on their back with their tails, exploding right after. Mega Man X (character) and Zero fight a few Rattombs when trying to locate the jammers, and later Jailrat tries to trap X inside a waterway with several Rattombs. 'Hideouts The Rats have various hideouts around the world, the only one shown until now is the Iberian Castle Sewers. 'Iberian Castle Sewers' To read the main article, check Iberian Castle Sewers. The hideout run by Sewer Jailrat is built over the control center of the waterways below the Iberian Castle, also containing Ivory Labrat's storage of chemical products used to make his potions, and everything is poured into the water after the events of Cat and Mice, carrying the intoxicated water to the cities near the castle and putting thousand of lives in risk. 'Trivia' The names Ebony '''Wildrat and '''Ivory '''Labrat are a reference to Dante's semi-automatic pistols Ebony & Ivory, from the Devil May Cry franchise. The '''Rattombs '''are based in the virus [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Ratty '''Ratty]''' '''from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Category:Factions